Picture perfect moments
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: Picture Perfect Moments- Little big things that didn't make it to Lily's photo album. Ted X Robin. Multi-chapter if you want me to continue.
1. Moment 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'How I met your mother'. **

_

* * *

Picture Perfect Moment-_

_Little big things that didn't make it to Lily's photo album. _

**

* * *

Moment 1**

"It was literally amazing!" Robin exclaimed, eyes lighting up in that special sparkle that she saved for the moments when she was talking about how great her country was, like that particular moment. She looked at her friends, smiling enthusiastically, and waiting for their lovely **("they never were")** comments.

No 'uhhs' and 'aahs' came. **("It was an AHHHH situation actually.")**

"You mean figuratively", responded a visibly bored Ted, sitting beside her, fidgeting uncontrollably, looking like he would fall asleep any minute, but polite enough to hold back the yawn, well, for another five seconds.

"What? You guys didn't like the story?" Robin asked in disbelief. "I thought you'd love it!" **("She didn't think that. She had hoped for that.)**

"Don't be upset Robin." Barney consoled. "This has happened to me before one time when I was picking up this girl who made me go *that weird noise with head shaking* with her cheeks, and I'm not talking about the face. You should have seen me-"

"-What relevance does _this_ have to my story?" asked Robin impatiently.

Barney took a sip from his wine, raising an eyebrow at her. "What story?"

Robin sighed. "Okay, so maybe you didn't like this story. But I could tell you another one. You'd love this story." **("We didn't.")**

That's when Ted's head dropped to her shoulder, his eyes closed. Robin titled her head slightly, ready to yell at him for falling asleep on her story. But when she looked at him, she noticed how he was sleeping so peacefully, looking so exhausted.

"He's been grading papers literally the whole week." She whispered softly, placing her head over his and smiling softly, her silky locks spilling over his face, tickling his nose. **("Actually, I had been going through the letters I had written for my future self.") **

"Aww." Barney cooed. "Goodnight Grandma and Grandpa. Hope you have a good night's sleep. I gotta go grade _girls_ now." He mocked.

Robin bit back the retort. The moment was too perfect.

**

* * *

(A/N: I'm writing for my favorite couple because there aren't so many fanfic about them! This is my first try, so it'd be great if you would review and point out the flaws. Please tell me if you like it and if I should continue. Thank you for reading.)**


	2. Moment 2

**Warning: Minor spoiler for an old episode. I'm not good at names or seasons.**

**

* * *

Moment 2**

Ted sat inside his new and soon-to-be-sold car, to savor its feeling one last time. **("Technically, it was the second last time.")**

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Robin asked, hopping inside and taking a seat in the passenger's seat beside him, an ice-cream in her hand.

"You mean _in_ here." He corrected. "I was just saying good-bye to the car."

She looked at him, trying to make out what he was feeling. Was he upset? Was he having second thoughts? Or was he proud of himself, like she was?

"You made the right choice." She assured.

He smiled at her. "Thanks… I know."

"Want some?" She asked, holding up her ice-cream for him.

"No thanks." He rejected politely. "And I don't want it on my car's seat either." He warned, still not over the last incident.

"It's not going to be your car for long…." She reminded him.

He shrugged, non-committal. "Well then, knock yourself out. Feel free to spill ice-cream anywhere in the car."

She smirked, suddenly getting an idea (**"bad idea") **to distract him from his current thoughts. "Anywhere?"

He shrugged again. "Why not?"

He should have seen the ice-cream coming right on top of the bulge of his jeans.

"ROBIN!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." She mumbled, laughing out loud at the hilarious ("**For her. It was plain embarrassing for me. And I had to walk back to my apartment like that.") **sight in front of her. "Hey, girls like ice-cream." She teased.

He glared at her, a frown darkening his face. "I'm not Barney!"

She shrugged, getting off the car. "Well, go clean yourself up." (**"Yeah, her puns were always lame.") **"I'm going to buy myself another ice-cream."

He nodded, still fuming. Now he would have to wash the jeans again!

However, a smile slowly shone on his face. Suddenly, he was feeling a whole lot better.

Yeah, who cares about cars when you've got such great friends?

**

* * *

(A/N: so I decided to continue. Hope you still like it.)**


	3. Moment 3

**Moment 3

* * *

**

Living as roomies with your ex is difficult, and it's even more difficult when she happens to be your best friend. But he would admit that the hardest part was taking turns at cleaning the apartment. Because whenever it was her turn, he used to freak out- what if she found out the letters he wrote to his future self? What if she learnt about his feelings for her?

So imagine his condition when Robin shouted "Ted" at her highest possible pitch in the middle of cleaning the room.

"Yeah?" he asked, just peeking his head in, refusing to injure any other body part. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that her nostrils weren't flaring and her eyes weren't red. She wasn't mad?

He raised another eyebrow when he noticed she was cleaning an old box of some sort. He was pretty sure that he didn't keep the letters there. So what exactly did she find?

"What is this?" she demanded, rising up her hand to reveal a DVD. She looked amused, her eyes showing a glint of mischievous teasing.

He shrugged, his shoulders drooping down in a sort of relief, and snatched the DVD from her. His shoulders stiffened back up when he read the cover- "_Archisexture." _

"This is Barney's." he stated without even thinking.

"Yeah, I know that." She crossed her arms over her chest, smirking at him. He knew she had him where she wanted. "I thought you threw this away."

He looked away uneasily. "Yeah, well, I guess I forgot…. I'll return it to Barney."

"No." she declared firmly, snatching the DVD back from him. "I will."

And he couldn't help but stare at her as she walked back into the living room. He had no doubt what she was going to do with that DVD. The way that thought made his whole face flush red, he was pretty sure any bully from any corner of the world would take a picture and publish it in the front page of all the newspapers.

But whatever. Living as roomies with your ex is difficult, especially when you still happen to have feelings left for her.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys, how have you all been? I know- "look who finally updated" :P hope you still like it. Please review :) thanks :) **


End file.
